


What if

by I_wish_I_was_a_wizard_oof69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_wish_I_was_a_wizard_oof69/pseuds/I_wish_I_was_a_wizard_oof69
Summary: I wanted to experiment with the Harry Potter series -which all rights belong to JK Rowling- in a way that it pleases the Drary ship and changes the plot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so feel free to leave any suggestions or questions in the comments! I hope you enjoy! :)

Changing for the better

* * *

Chapter 1: What happened to Malfoy?

It was a cold night at the 5th year's dormitory. All the blankets were still quite thin, not yet changed for the thick winter ones Harry was used to. He wrapped himself tighter with the slick fabric and tried to understand what was happening the last 2 months he was backaback Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge was ruining the place he once loved, Hagrid still hadn't come back from his mission and... Malfoy had changed. Since the end of their 4th year, after Centric's death, he was acting very strange towards Hermione and Ron and even stranger towards Harry. He didn't annoy them anymore, and even stopped Goyle and Crabbe from picking up a fight with the Golden Trio, but Harry didn't thought much of it back then.

_He probably had other vicious plans to put into action_

He thought to himself. But the situation had only gotten "worse" Harry would say. Malfoy was almost being nice to them, you could say. Harry shook his head with disbelief. Malfoy would never act like that, he thought. It was probably another one of his pranks, he would act as his friend for a while and then laugh at Harry's face the minute after Harry would show any weakness. And Harry wouldn't let him do that anymore. He already had enough problems on his one, he didn't need Draco's instability at his life. But did he?

For a very long time, Harry have found it very hard to get Malfoy out of his head. He always thought it was because he hated him so much. He hated the way his platinum hair teased his amazing gray eyes. He hated how perfect he was at everything. He hated how he said Potter. He hated his sharp features. He hated how good he was at potions. He hated how much he liked it when Malfoy would speak to him. He hated how he wanted to impress him. He hated the butterflies in his stomach when he saw his almost white hair at the Great Hall but most of all...

He hated how much he liked him deep down


	2. A change of tune?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Draco Malfoy change? How does Harry feels for Malfoy? Is Malfoy planning something vicious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload once a week. For today, here's the 2nd chapte! Hope you enjoy! :)

Harry woke up drenched in sweat. He saw the usual dream he had been seeing for months. A windowless corridor leading to the black door but, as he had been used to waking up before he could open the door, he looked on his right and saw Malfoy.

"I bet you'd love to see what's behind the door, huh Potter?" He said, his voice dripping poison.

"I know what's behind it, but I won't tell you unless you kiss me" he said with a wink from his eye. Harry right then and there woke up from disgust, or at least he thought, but he couldn't be more wrong. His bottom half seemed to enjoy the thought of kissing Draco bloody Malfoy. He tried to calm himself down but it wasn't working. He put a Silencing charm around him, not as good as the ones Hermione made on Charms Class but it was enough for what he was about to do. He tried to get off with the usual, imagining men or women in seductive poses but it seemed his bottom half didn't enjoy _those_ images.

Harry sighed.

He knew what he had to imagine to be able to finish but, he hated that idea. Claiming defeat, Harry let his imagination run wild thinking about the part of his dream his bottom half liked. Harry had finished in just 30 seconds and he didn't like that at all. Malfoy had been an annoying git to him and his friends, he wasn't supposed to be the thing Harry gets off to.

Nevertheless, he got up and started dressing while Ron was just starting to wake up. He would give anything to stay in bed to avoid seeing Malfoy but he knew it wouldn't end well. His homework was already piling up again.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, it was time for his Potions lesson. Unfortunately, as if having a lesson with Snape wasn't enough, the greasy black-haired professor decided a change in seats, ending with Harry and Draco sitting together in front of Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. As Harry was focused on not yelling at Pansy Parkinson to stop her pig screeches she called laugher, he hadn't looked over to look at Malfoy from his embarrassment about what the Griffindor did at the morning. Malfoy was looking rather strange for the Malfoy Harry was used to. His platinum hair was gently teasing his gray eyes, which looked tired today and most of his right index finger was covered in a cloth like material.

"What happened to your finger Malfoy, did you tried to pet a Hippogriff again?"

Harry told him in an ironic tone, attempting to bring the old Malfoy back up since he couldn't accept that Malfoy hadn't insulted him yet.

"Oh, it just got caught up while I was closing the door it isn't really anything you should care about,Potter" The Slithering Prince said, but his words weren't full of sarcasm or mischief as Harry expected from Malfoy. Harry heard Blaise Zabini laughing, a laugher full viciousness The raven haired boy understood what had really happened, and that filled him with fury. Harry was sure that Malfoy's old gang had a new leader and that leader seemed to have taken up to himself to dismiss anyone he thought as competition. 

Harry was ready to attack Zabini, because he couldn't just let Malfoy just take that and Draco seemed to have picked that up because he held the Griffindor's arm

"Don't Potter, or we'll both end up in trouble by Snape" the Slithering Prince whispered to Harry's ear and he listened. Harry could have sworn he had heard venom in his voice, but he didn't care. He could feel his face flush redder than it should not from anger, but because Malfoy was still held his arm for a bit ,even when Harry had calmed down. Malfoy seemed to notice it and let go of Harry's arm and turning around to not face the Griffindor.

* * *

When later he told all of this to the other two, Hermione seemed to be as confused as Harry was as to what was happening to Malfoy to act like that, but Ron seemed to be sure it was some kind of trick

"I don't think Malfoy would be genuinely doing that for being nice, that git must have some kind of bloody plan I know it Harry" the redhead said

"Aw come on Ron! You heard Harry, I think it's somewhat genuine. I mean, Harry, only _you_ would get in trouble if Snape heard, Malfoy would get away with it. He said it because he didn't want _you_ to get in trouble, don't you see?!" Said Hermione, but still sounding confused "I just don't understand _why_ he wouldn't want you to get in troubl-" 

"Hermione! You can't _possibly_ think that! He's Draco _bloody_ Malfoy!!" Yelled Ron

Yes,he _was_ Draco Malfoy but...Harry couldn't understand why he did that. He looked over to the Slithering table and his eyes fell on a certain blonde. Draco's and his eyes met for a few seconds before the Slithering _smiled_ a bit at Harry and then continued with his food. Harry just sat there, confused. Malfoy had _smiled_ at him, not a smirk, but genuinely _smiled_ at Harry.

Could he have had a change of tune? 

Harry didn't really know, but he was going to do what he could to find out...


	3. The change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a look at Draco's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof extra chapter cuz I can't wait to upload these guys but I want to somewhat stay in schedule so that there are at least 2 new chapters each week. A lot of fluff is coming just you wait ;)...

Harry has taken up to himself to find out more about Malfoy. He didn't have that much time with homework and Quidditch practice for the 1st match of the year coming up next month. But all that didn't stop him from looking at the Marauder's map every night to look what was Malfoy doing. After a week, Malfoy didn't seem to be doing anything vicious but, Harry wasn't fully convinced  _ yet _ . 

While Hermione was thinking about ways to make Umbridge mad -and Ron was staring at her like she had grown out a new head- Harry would occasionally say "That  _ could _ work maybe" or "Hmm, I'm not sure that would work" but he didn't care about the conversation. Lunch was one of the few times he could stare at Malfoy, to see what he was up to. 

* * *

Malfoy wasn't doing anything vicious but he didn't mind Harry giving him attention for once. He quite liked it, actually. Every time he would look at the Griffindor table, Harry was staring at him, after that looking away to try to make it seem accidental even though they both knew it wasn't.

Malfoy wasn't having fun being a Slithering anymore. And the people around him didn't enjoy having Malfoy playing fair games like not punishing 1st year Hufflepuffs just for existing, or not yelling insults at Potter every time he looked Malfoy's way. Parkinson had even tried slapping him out of it, resulting to him being concerned about her mental state and his face having an almost Weasley-Red tint. Goyle and Crabbe were just following him around but further behind than usual, finally getting some time to reflect on their meaning of existence if they were not taking orders from Malfoy, but Blaise now, still not used to that change. Draco on the other hand, quite liked not acting as an asshole. Potter was giving him attention making it hard not to get excited over a single look from the Griffindor. Many people still hated him, he was getting threats now that he wasn't high up in his throne anymore. But he didn't care. Being nice has resulted in him not getting into many fights and the teachers seemed to enjoy having one less trouble maker in their class.

But, all of that didn't help with the fact that he didn't know  _ how _ he felt towards Harry. He knew he should just be  _ pretending _ he enjoyed being around him to befriend him and use him like his father had ordered him but…

He couldn't help but  _ feel _ like he wasn't faking  _ anything _

He knew he wasn't faking anything, actually…

He  _ wanted _ to be with Harry...to be more than  _ classmates _ ...more than  _ friends… _

He wanted to  _ be _ with Harry

His whole plan was just that but…

How  _ would _ he do that? 

His father and mother would never approve,

His aunt and the Dark Lord would try to use him to hurt Harry…

And Draco didn't want anything bad to happen to his…

...his..he didn't know what Harry was to him but…

He wouldn't let them hurt his _friend_


	4. Draco's movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally makes his move, but what will Harry find out at the mysterious room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I'd be able to upload these tomorrow so I posted them today :)!

He couldn't believe it

Malfoy had finally started moving from the Slithering dormitory. Harry was sitting at his bed at 1:34 in the morning. Everyone else had fallen asleep, furious after they had heard about Umbridge's yet another Educational Degree a week before which made all students groups and organisations illegal if they didn't have Umbridge's permission, making the D.A. -formed 9 days ago- illegal, since they couldn't ask permission to have a group Umbridge was supposed to  _ not _ know about.

But right now, Harry didn't care about the D.A. or Umbridge. Malfoy had left the Slithering dormitory and was now going to an upper floor. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't understand  _ what _ Malfoy would be doing up at such an hour, let alone going to what seemed like-- 

The Room of Requirement?!

Harry's head flooded with questions,

What was he doing there? 

Had he found out about the D.A.'s first meeting 5 days ago?!

Had he told Umbridge?!

Was he planning something?!

His heart was pounding

"I have to look what he's up to, right now"

Harry ran, and ran and ran. He knew how dangerous it was to be out at such an hour. How Ms. Norris or her owner could hear him, since his Incredibility Cloak didn't blocked sound and his heart was at his throat. He had to find Malfoy. He had to know what he was doing there. 

-Thank Merlin he had the Marauder's map!-

He thought to himself. He didn't fancy getting another detention with Umbridge. His right hand twitched at that thought.

-Well at least it's not something else twitching-

He naughtily thought 

Harry drenched in sweat finally found what he was looking for. He had reached the 7th floor corridor and he couldn't take the waiting anymore. He quickly passed in front of the wallpaper opposite from the giant tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's attempt to train trolls for the ballet, concentrating on his want to see Malfoy and what he was doing. He passed for a second… and for a third time and the Room of Requirement's door appeared. He didn't waste time and quickly turned the carved metal doornob showered in now cold sweat, unable to relax from the thought of what he was going to see next but…

He would never thought he would see  _ that... _

  
  



	5. Malfoy's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry would never expect to see Malfoy like that, but together the two of them will form a bond stronger than friendship

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a fetal position, his hands covering his face, inside a dark, wooden floored room. He was still wearing his school robes and his platinum hair had fallen upon his gray, now puffy from his clear tears,eyes. 

For a few seconds, none of the two talked.

Harry wanted to talk to him. He wanted to ask him why he was crying. He wanted to know if someone hurt him.B he had no words.

He wasn't used to Malfoy having feelings.

To him, Malfoy was a bully. With that smirk full of trouble on his pink lips, his soft hair hugging his face… He was having difficulties breathing but he didn't know why

"O-Oh hey P-Potter'' 

he wiped his tears and said.

"D-D-Don't worry I was just, I-I was just leaving actually" 

The blonde said while getting on his feet. Harry was frozen. He wanted to tell Draco he didn't want him to leave. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and comfront him. How could he had thought Malfoy was planning something evil up here?

"N-No please stay" 

Harry finally managed to say,while grabbing Malfoy's wrist. Draco had almost walked out of the room when he looked back at Harry's emerald eyes.

"Please _Draco_ " 

Malfoy flinched, at the sound of his name coming from Harry's mouth, but calling Malfoy "Draco" didn't feel weird to the Griffindor.

"O-Okay then" said Draco, sitting back on the floor looking at his shoes " _Harry_ " he said with a smile, looking at now Harry's slowly turning redder face. Harry sat down next to him, unable to look at Draco's face, knowing it was too tempting to hug the Slitherin.

"S-So" 

Harry started to say after a minute

"Why were you crying?"

Harry said, with a concerned look at his face that Draco couldn't see as Harry was looking at his shoes

Draco threw his head back against the wall, looking at the ceiling. 

"I-It's just stress for our O.W.L.S…." He lied to Harry. He didn't like it but he didn't want him to worry about him

"Thank Merlin Voldemort hasn't killed me yet, so I could live to see Draco Malfoy, who has the perfect grades, worry about a stupid degree" Harry jokingly said finally looking at Draco, still wanting nothing but helping him feel better.

Draco chuckled softly, but almost instantly responded

"I hope now that you saw me you don't let him kill you" he said "I don't think I could take it-"

Draco continued but instantly regrettied it. He didn't want Harry to pity him. Seeing him crying like a baby was more than enough

But Harry couldn't speak anymore. His face has become Weasley red. 

Malfoy cared about him?

How did this even happened?

"Eh... thanks I-I guess" He finally said.

They didn't know what to say to eachother.

What were they even supposed to say?

None of them knew, so they stayed silent for what felt hours but was probably just a few minutes


	6. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, fluff.

"It's just that… I don't know what's happening in my life anymore…" Draco broke the silence.

He bent his knees and wrapped his hands around them.

"I-I don't like being mean to other people anymore… that's why I'm like this now b-but…"

The blonde started,e though he could feel his throat starting to burn again and his breath getting heavier he continued

"Now no one talks to me and-d the Slytherins don't exactly _like_ it that I'm like this s-so…"

Draco's eyes started to fill with tears again but he couldn't stop them

"A-And I was s-so bad t-to Weasley a-and Granger a-and all those other people and… and y-you of course and I-I... couldn't regret it m-more n-now look-king back at i-it…" 

His eyes red, cheeks full of tears and Harry couldn't stand there and look Draco being like this

"And I...I...I don't k-know how to-" Draco started again but was cutted short by a pair of hands hugging him and a head full of untidy raven black head on him

Harry didn't know why or how it happened but he knew Draco _needed_ a hug now, even if he got back at his old self and hexed Harry right after it.

But Draco didn't hex Harry...

He didn't say anything actually…

He just wrapped his own hands around Harry

He felt calmer now, just hugging Harry

Harry was the first to pull back, even if he didn't want to

"We can't change the past Draco but we can change the future, okay?"

He said concentrating as to not start hugging him again, out of fear he wouldn't be able to leave the Slitherin's arms.

He then put his hand forward, to complete the handshake he didn't take 4 years before.

"Let's start again, shall we?" He said and could feel his body on fire, but a rather nice fire he liked.

Draco smiled at him, appreciating the gesture, gladly taking Harry's hand

"Friends" he said.

And Harry could feel the warmth of Draco's hand fill his body to the brim with an incredible sensation Harry couldn't explain with words. Then Harry took Draco back to the Dungeons glimpsing at the Marauder's map as to not get caught. They said their still awkward goodbyes and Harry took off for his dormitory.

As Harry reached Griffindor tower, he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was Draco and after what felt like hours he managed to fall asleep

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up drenched in sweat, but he didn't mind it. He now only had 4 days until the first Quidditch game of the year and Hagrid still hadn't returned and Harry-even with all of this going on - couldn't get Draco to leave his mind

And his bottom half seemed unable too…

Harry didn't know what to do anymore.

"All of these thoughts are getting me nowhere"

He muttered under his breath and got up to put his glasses. He then left his bed, taking his wand with him and locked himself in the bathroom. He muttered a silencing charm and  _ slowly _ took of his trousers and then his boxers

"I think this will work" he thought to himself

He started to stroke his prick, letting his mind flood with memories of Draco.

_ Draco taking Harry's hand _

_ Draco smirking at Harry _

Harry left out a soft moan, he was getting close to ending so he started stroking faster, taking his full length now

_ Draco touching his hand _

_ Draco hugging him _

Harry let out another soft moan, but louder this time, he was close to finishing

_ Draco chuckling _

_ Draco staring at him, almost eyefucking him- _

Harry's mind turned blank and he came throwing his head back. He now couldn't keep a loud moan which -had he not put a Silencing charm- would be a material perfect for making fun of him

Harry cleaned up and put down the silencing charm just in time for Neville to knock on the door, unknown on the fact Harry had just had the best wank of his life -- for now at least-- ,and got up to leave and dress for the long day he had on front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Mondays. Harry used to hate Mondays. But know, he had mixed feelings about it. Yes, he had to tolerate Snape and professor Binks but…

He would meet Draco at Potions…

He would sit next to him actually

Oh Merlin, he had to sit  _ next _ to him

_ What if Draco gets back to his old self and make fun of him? _

_ What if the other Slytherins make fun of Draco? _

He couldn't stop the thoughts flooding him

_ What if he says something stupid and embarrass himself in front of Draco?  _

_ What if- _

"Harry! Are you feeling okay!?" Hermione yelled Harry

Now all of the Griffindor table was looking at them, they were all staring at him. They had stoped gossiping and spreading today's rumours to see why Hermione had yelled. Harry could only hope Draco  _ hadn't _ heard too

"I-I'm fine just…dozed off a bit" he muttered feeling his face flushing. Hermione sighted

"Look, I know that with Hagrid absent and that vicious woman  _ here _ , things aren't looking good but Harry, we're your friends, we want to  _ help _ you" she said with one breath, already knowing the storm was close

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm okay! I'm better than okay actually!" He almost shouted at her. Hermione shook her head.

"It's just, you're a bit distant the last weeks, does this have to do with Malfoy?" She asked hesitantly. Harry felt his face blush a bit.

"His name is Draco you know…" he murmured under his breath. Hermione raised an eyebrow

"OoOhhh, so he's  _ Draco _ now,  _ huh _ ?" She said with a smirk.

"What happened for you to start calling him Draco you're not telling us Harry?" She said curious for her friend's adventure.

"Nothing Hermione! We just made amends…" he said determinedly, but unable to stop his face from getting redder.

"I don't understand how you manage to make amends with that  _ git _ , but okay" Ron said indifferent, while staring at his cereal

"Just don't tell him anything that might put us at danger  _ you know _ . And I'll also tell you now that he's  _ your _ friend, not mine. I _ still _ don't trust him…"

He said with a more aggressive tone.

"Fine" Harry said. He understood from where Ron's words were coming, but that  _ still _ didn't mean he completely agreed with him. He was too blinded to see the reason behind what his friend said, so he mostly ignored his tellings like he ignored the people whispering around him. "Did you heard? A 5th year Hufflepuff is at the infirmary beaten up from some 5th year Slitherins" 2nd year Dennis Creevey was loudly whispering to a 3st year Hufflepuff and Harry over heard while he was walking to the Dungeons for Potions after his nap during History of Magic.

"No, I think he wasn't from my house,the one who got beaten, I would have heard about it" the Hufflepuff responded

When Harry finally reached Potions, he was surprised to see Blaise Zabini with a poorly covered up black eye and a slight limp laughing ,with all of his gang. But that wasn't the only thing out of place.

Draco wasn't there.

And it finally clicked for Harry,

He could feel his insides boil up,

Draco was the 5th year who got beaten up. 

And by the looks of Zabini's face, he tried to fight back

Harry was blinded by furry. He had to do something.

"What did you do to Malfoy, Zabini?" He asked Blaise as calmly as he could to not ruin everything

"You should be thanking us out of all people Potter, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, isn't that how the moral goes?"

Zabini responded with a smirk that only fuelled Harry's anger. Harry stepped towards him and stared at him, putting his hand on his wand

"You didn't answer my question, Zabini." Harry responded coldy but he was sure his face betrayed him by being too expressive.

Zabini swallowed. Even if all of them thought Potter's fame was overrated, they still weren't fond of the idea of duelling Harry. After all, Harry had the advantage as he had used spells in life- threatening situations.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have started to really hate this fic but I'm gonna finish it for you, my fellow magicians

Luckily for Zabini, Snape entered the classroom so Harry had to stop. Even if he wasn't talking, his mind wasn't there with his body, listening to Snape explaining what potions they'll do this year. It was traveling to the infirmary with Draco, worrying about how he was.

Before he knew it, the lesson ended and he grabbed his stuff gave Zabini his deadliest look. He had to find a way to get his revenge he thought, and he quickly paced to Charms.

The quicker the lessons ended, the faster he could go see Draco.

Finally, Charms and DADA ended and Harry gave a run for it to the Infirmary.

"Mr. Potter, what brings you here? Don't tell me someone removed the bones at your arm again..!" Madam Pomfrey joked at Harry who had just walked to the Hospital Wing

"No, I'm actually here to visit Dra- Malfoy" he said with a concerned tone "I heard he got into a fight with other Slitherins" he continued, finding it hard to keep calm

"Oh" said Madam Pomfrey, thinking Harry wanted to annoy Draco "W-Well okay, just don't get into a fight with him if he wakes up" she warned him, raising her index finger towards him

"He has gone through quite the things this week" 

she added while she showed him a blonde haired boy, laying on a snowy white bed seemingly sleeping.

She walked out of the room to leave the two boys alone. Harry quickly paced there, to see Draco's forehead covered in bandages as well as his right arm. His platinum hair falling softly upon his closed eyes and his bottom lip had still remainders of blood on it. Harry sat there and looked at Draco's left hand. Its knuckles were almost bloody and Harry cupped it between his own hands, looking at the Slitherin. 

Suddenly, Draco's expression changed. His puffy lips moved to form a little smile and before Harry could understand what was happening, a pair of grey eyes were looking at him.

"Harry?" Draco almost whispered "Am I at the Hospital Wing?!" He continued a bit louder now. Harry embarrassed pulled his hands back at him and looked back at Draco, who was sitting now.

"Y-Yes, Zabini and his gang beat you up, I think…" Harry said, looking at Draco's white shirt, now stained with drops of blood. "Draco, what happened thought? Who started it?" Harry continued looking at Draco's grey eyes now

"I-I couldn't stand hearing them make fun of you and your friends s-so I told Blaise to shut his mouth" Draco started to explain himself

"Well, he didn't like it and told me I'm betraying my family by talking to him like that and well...I punched him and he and his gang returned the favour...But, unfortunately, Bloody Barron saw what was happening and he told Snape who ended up bringing me here…" he added looking at his bandage covered hand. He then laughed but it was a cold, unsettling laugh

"I wish they had the chance to end me" he added whispering. He smiled, looking at his now bleeding knuckles

Harry was blunt. 

He couldn't grasp what was happening. 

But he knew one thing for sure.

He couldn't let Draco tell those awful things about himself

"H-Harry… Are you okay?" Draco said, snapping out of whatever took over him earlier, hugging the Griffindor who was now holding him tight.

"D-Don't you dare tell these t-things about yourself Draco, you didn't deserve all of this to happen to you okay?!" Harry almost yelled at him through his anger and the teary eyes he tried to hide. Draco's expression soften. A little smile made a way to his lips and his eyes started to water 

"Thank you for being here for me, Harry" he said unable to stop the euphoric tears that ran down his now almost red cheeks. "I...I don't know what I would do without...y-you" he whispered the last part near Harry's ear.

Harry felt a rush of heat run over his whole body. He felt like he was on fire, but a good one of course. He could feel his cheeks blush from the warmth he felt coming from Draco. Harry wiped his teary eyes to and pulled back from the hug he so much loved.

"Always happy to help  _ you _ , Draco" he told the blonde. Draco's face blushed even more, if that was even possible. They both looked away from eachothers eyes but made unwanted eye contact once every few seconds. They didn't talk, they didn't even understood what they were feeling.

They hadn't felt like this before so how could they know? But the silence didn't last long as Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Mr. Potter, your time is over. We have to let Mr. Malfoy rest now, so he can return to his lessons tomorrow" told him softly, not with her usual scolding tone. Needless to say, it was clear she understood what the two boys felt for eachother before they themselves even acknowledged it.

Harry got up, and looked at Draco once again. He couldn't help but wish he could just look at his grey eyes for eternity

"You heard Madam Pomfrey  _ Potter _ , I have to  _ rest _ now" Draco said giving Harry a look to get him to understand why he was back at his old self

"Such a shame he has to be back tomorrow, I was hoping he would stay here more" Harry told to the both of them as he was walking out. Draco his a laugh but Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. She knew they were just faking it.

Harry felt like he was flying. Without his Firebolt, just him and his heart going crazy thinking about Draco. 

_ It's normal to feel like that, we're -friends- after all _

But saying that he and Draco were  _ just _ friends didn't feel right to him. He cleared his mind off, trying to think about all the homework he had for tomorrow and he finally managed to get his mind of Draco for a few hours, just enough to end his homework but after that, all he could think was Draco. 

He couldn't explain  _ what _ he felt, but it didn't matter to him to explain. He just wanted the warmth not to go away soon.

He liked what Draco made him feel

_ Even if he sees me as a friend, it's good because… I also see him as a... friend, right..?…. _

He thought to himself. But, it didn't sit right with him calling Draco a  _ friend _ ...well, calling him  _ just _ a friend really was the problem...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop extra chapter-

Harry saw himself standing at the open door of what seemed to be the Room of Requirement. But, it was decorated like the Great Hall during his 4th year, when it hosted the Yule Ball as part of the Triwizard Tournament customs. 

It was full of people, most of them wearing animal masks, but Harry could still recognize some of the crowd.He could see Luna Lovegood, wearing a bunny mask- no, a rabbit mask actually, and dancing with Neville who -for some reason- was tied up by a Devil's Snare.

Next to them was Hermione and Ron, dancing at such a slow pace they seemed to be petrified. Hermione was wearing the same dress she wore in the real Yule Ball but blue, and an otter mask. Ron on the other hand, was wearing an otherwise normal dance robe, but extremely long. There were at least 2 metres (about 7 feet) more fabric just laying on the ground, making it very difficult for him to dance with Hermione.

Harry looked to his left and saw a masked and hooded student, just a bit taller than himself, wearing a grey doe mask. Harry didn't even get the chance to ask who his partner was as he was pushed by Madam Pomfrey in the dance circle. His hooded partner grabbed his hand softly and leaded him for a slow dance as they started to spin slowly around. As Harry looked at his reflection on one of the many ice-looking crystals, he saw that he was wearing an emerald green stag mask. 

As the pair spun and spun around, the hood fell off of Harry's partner to reveal a head full of platinum hair. Harry finally understood who he was dancing with. 

Suddenly, Harry stopped at his tracks. Draco didn't understand why his partner had stopped dancing. 

Before the blonde knew it, Harry took of his and Draco's mask and pressed his lips against Draco. The whole room was looking at them, but they didn't care. Harry didn't stop even when the Yule Ball was gone and the long windowless corridor with the black door appeared. But Harry didn't want to stop so he just shutted his eyes closed and continue to kiss Draco. Their tongues danced just like their bodies did earlier, and their faces blushed. Draco started pounding as Harry run his hands to the blonde's hair, and then down to his waist as his mouth attacked Draco's porcelain neck. 

But unfortunately for Harry, someone was shouting at him, telling him to wake up because they would be late. As Harry opened his eyes, he saw an irritated Ron still shaking him to wake up.

"Harry! What are you doing still at bed? We'll be late for breakfast mate!" Ron said with his clothes clearly put on in a hurry.

Harry felt strange. He couldn't understand what the dream meant

_ Why did I kiss Draco?! And why did I……. _

_ enjoy it!?  _

_ What the-- _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want this fanfic to end, I hate it but it's okay, it's okay imma gonna end it for you guys

Before Harry knew it, November came and so did the first Quidditch game of the year, Slitherin vs Griffindor. Harry couldn't wait to show off to Draco, even if he wasn't admitting it to himself.

The game had ended, Harry caught the Snitch and was walking back to the changing room with George and Fred

"Hello Weasleys, _Potter_ " a familiar voice said. 

Harry turned around and saw Draco still wearing his Quidditch robes, which suited him  _ very _ well according to Harry.

"Congratulations for your win" he said and while he turned to leave, Harry could swear he winked at him.

"Oh and, sorry for the Slitherin supporters. The song was offensive, to say the least…" he turned around to look at the three again and then walked away.

"What the hell was that?!" Fred said confused

"Yeah, when did Malfoy even learn to apologize?!" George continued

Harry couldn't hide a smirk. Draco had come, to see him, George and Fred, to say good game.

_ I hope my face isn't as red as Ron's hair, _

He thought to himself

But his happiness didn't last long as when he and the Weasley twins were walking back to the castle discussing their hatred for Umbridge when they heard cries for help. Someone was flying over a team Slitherins who were chanting "Weasley is our king", and that someone had familiar red hair.

"Put me down you bloody idiots!! I'm a prefect you're all going to regret--AARGHH!--" Ron Weasley had now fallen on the ground. 

Harry and the Weasley twins took out their wands and hexing the now escaping Slitherins, a toad-like face with all pink clothes emerged from the dark

"That behaviour is unacceptable Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Follow me to my office right now" Dolores Umbridge told them calmly, in her high-pitched feminine voice, but a tone of pure viciousness could be identified at her words.

They were all given a year-long ban at Quidditch but Harry didn't protest. He imagined Umbridge being tortured and that made him crack a little smile. After all, he thought he didn't do anything wrong.

Hogwarts grounds became even more freezing as December came. Unfortunately for Harry, tomorrow was the lasts meetings, as it already was the 17th of December. Harry didn't pay much attention to Professor Binns, mostly stared at the window, unable to concentrate at the ghostly professor. Well, all that before until a paper crane appeared in front of him

_ What does Draco want? We hadn't talk much after the Quidditch Match _ well, at least in real life...Harry thought to himself.

When he didn't dreamt about the windowless corridor leading to the black door, he  _ always  _ dreamt about Draco but... Draco would never even think of him that way, how could he?...

He unfolded the emerald green paper creation delicately, as it held his hopes and dreams. The paper only said about 15 words but...those were enough to make Harry feel  _ fuzzy _ inside

_ Meet me outside the Slitherin home tonight at 12:00 am _

_ Don't be late, Harry _

- _ D _

Every colour seemed now brighter to Harry. Even Professor's Binns monotone about the Goblin Rebellion of 1612 seemed more interesting...well -not much- but it did help Harry to  _ try _ and take notes for once…

Harry was already outside the Slitherin home at 11:45 am. He just couldn't wait to see why Draco wanted to talk to him. Well, he hoped they weren't  _ just _ going to talk but, oh well...he knew it would never happen anyway…

Every second felt like a century to him but he couldn't do anything but wait for his  love friend to finally come out of that damned room to come meet him, or could he?


	12. Chapter 12

Harry quickly covered himself with his Invisibility Cloak he had folded up neatly mere _ minutes _ before and stood in front of the concealed entrance and tried to remember the password Draco had given him

_ Pure blood? _ No, that was the password in 2nd year…. Maybe it was a teacher

_ Severus Snape? _ He whispered but nothing changed.  _ Madam Pomfrey? Albums Dubledore?  _

_ Ferret?  _ He continued but nothing still….there was something he hadn't tried 

__ .. _ Dolores Umbridge _ ? He said as the door opened, Harry could feel deep hatred for the person who thought  _ that _ password was a good idea

Harry wondered around the Slitherin Common Room until he finally found the 5th year dormitory but , to no one's surprise, it was closed. Harry turned his back at the door and thought about the possibilities.

_What if it was jinxed?! What if someone hex me_ _when I come in?! What if the door creaks and it wakes all the other people and Dubledore expells me?!_ His mind was steaming when something _,_ no _, someone_ actually, bumbed on him.

"Who is there?!" A familiar voice voice whispered while getting ready to send a hex at Harry's direction

"It's me, Draco you dumbass…" Harry said while rolling his eyes. Draco's face seemed to now have two shades of Weasley-red. Was it because Harry was there or from his embarrassment?

_ Damn it Draco, why do you have to do this to me _

Harry thought to himself. The white shirt he was wearing suited him  _ incredibly _ well and his black trousers were on  _ fleek.  _ His wait was brushed and now gently touched his face, as  _ Harry's _ face felt redder than it should.

"Oh, sorry for that- Draco started saying - it's just that all those pranks have made me a bit paranoid, you know…" his voice was full of regret, but Harry couldn't understand why

"Draco, you didn't do anything bad, you don't have to apologize for everything you know…" Harry told his  love interest  friend concerned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right- Draco said with a happier tone on his voice- Now let's get going, shall we?" Draco said with his back turned to Harry, as he still couldn't see him under the Invisibility Cloak. Harry chuckled as Draco spread his arms open trying to understand where Harry was. But the chuckles gave away his position so his wrist was caught by Draco

"Got you!- Draco pulled Harry towards him so they faced eachother and took the Invisibility Cloak from Harry.-What are you going to do  _ now _ Harry?" Draco continued as his grey eyes met Harry's emerald green.

Harry's heart was beating so loud he was sure it would wake all the Slitherins up. Draco's hand was still holding Harry's wrist, and when Draco noticed he let it go, and they looked away as both of their faces were still Weasley-red. Harry swallowed as his heart was at his Adam's apple and tried to lighten the atmosphere

"S-so where are we going?" He finally asked his companion. Draco smirked at him and Harry felt every inch of his body burning 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for chapter 14, but I'm not saying why...

What would 11 year old Harry say to him, 15 year old Harry under his Invisibility Cloak with Draco Malfoy if he saw them?

Harry wasn't sure for that, but for what he _was_ sure was the fact that they had to be _touching_ to be covered by the cloak, and Harry quite enjoyed almost _hugging_ Draco.

Draco still hadn't told Harry where he was taking him, and all Harry could do was speculate. Well, that was until he saw a familiar door with the sign of _"Prefects Bathroom"_ , and Harry felt his face flush even redder than before.

_Why was Draco taking him at a Bathroom? What were they going to do to need a bathtub?_

Harry thought oblivious to Draco's _clear_ intentions of the two of them taking a bath (or maybe something more?) Harry thought to himself which made him blush _even_ more. Harry was sure he looked like Luna Lovegood's weird earrings.

Draco said the password which was "Extrafine Ash", and they entered the luxurious bathroom full of marble. 

Draco looked at Harry, who had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed his time here, even though Moaning Myrtle harassed him. Harry flinched at the thought of Moaning Myrtle coming out of the sewer while they were swimming.

"What do you think?" Draco asked Harry anxiously as with a flick of his wand made the water start running. He wasn't sure if he would be able to calm himself down if he saw Harry shirtless. Draco remembered the second task at the Triwizard Tournament, of which he doesn't remember much expect seeing Harry shirtless and his bottom half getting unexpectedly excited. 

"Draco, what are we doing here?" Harry asked the blonde boy. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to know what Draco thought of him. Draco smirked at Harry

"We're going to have a bath together silly, we're at a bath" Draco responded as he started to unbutton his shirt slowly, almost as he knew it was torturing to Harry.

"But how? We don't have swimsuits" Harry responded confused. He hoped Draco wouldn't say they didn't need them because Harry was worried he could come just by seeing Draco shirtless.

"We're wizards you idiot, we can just dry our clothes after!" Draco said in an irritated tone but Harry saw him smiling. Draco now freed his chest and arms from his shirt and Harry was sure that his bottom half was already getting excited. 

After Harry and Draco were both shirtless, Harry got in the tub rather quickly -to hide the now raging boner that had developed thanks to Draco- while Draco dived in the full of lilac bubbles water.

Harry tried to calm himself down but before he could find something Draco's head and shoulders were out of the water again. Harry wanted to just disappear away from the boy.

_Curse you and your fucking hotness Draco Malfoy_

He thought to himself, but it didn't help as Draco was less than 2 metres(4 feet) away.

"Why don't you swim a bit Harry? The water is really nice you know" Draco asked his companion that was just standing still near him.

"W-What? Oh, w-well..eh…- Harry started to say- I'm alright just floating you know...the water-the water smells really nice doesn't it?" He tried to change the subject.But Draco wasn't letting that go so easy. He approached Harry and the distance between them lessen. 2 metres….1.5 metres….1…. Draco was now standing two feet away from Harry who had almost sticked to the side of the tub, embarrassed in himself.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong" Draco told Harry looking into his eyes for any sign of what was bothering him "I can maybe help you, you know…" Draco continued, still looking at the Griffindor. 

Harry's whole body was on fire,his face was red, his prick was begging him for any kind of friction and Draco was staring at him with his deep grey eyes, those delicate pink lips and his porcelain like skin and thousands of water droplets on him. 

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face in his hands as Draco _still_ couldn't figure out what Harry was going through. There couldn't possibly be any other two people more oblivious to each other's feelings for sure. 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand all of this. He had to do something.

His hands left his face,one cupping Draco's plum cheek and his left  _ slithering _ its way to hold the blonde's waist. His lips attacked Draco's and Harry couldn't even explain the herd of emotions and sensations that followed.

His lips were on fire. His prick was on fire. His whole existence was on fire as their lips clashed together. Their tongues danced as Draco put his hand on Harry's messy black hair. Their kisses were hungry, their breaths quick and their hearts pounding as their visions became blurry from all the things they felt.

Draco, now over the shock, started to kiss Harry hungrier. 

"D-Draco,...e-eh… d-don't" Harry said, unable to think clear. His body was begging for Draco's touch, but his mind didn't know what to do

"A-Are you sure you w-want to do t-this?" Harry asked hesitantly already knowing the answer.

"The real question is...do  _ you _ want to do this Harry?" Draco responded and started attacked Harry's neck with soft kisses. Harry was sure he was dreaming. This was too good to be true, he couldn't believe this was true. But even if it was a dream, he wouldn't wake up.

"I...I want t-to but-" Harry was cutted short.

Draco had lifted him, putting him to sit at the edge of the pool while he went for Harry's lips again.

His mind was working like crazy Harry couldn't help but worry. What if Draco saw him like that and then made fun of him? What if he didn't actually want to do this? What if...what if... maybe….he didn't like Harry. It was just one time and that's it. What if people learned about that? As if being called mental wasn't enough, called a...a... whatever he was, would make it worse. What would everyone say? What would Ron and Hermione say? What would Sirius say? Lupin? Dumbledore? 

What would his parents say? 

Merlin, what would Draco's parents say? What would they do to Draco if they found out? What would Voldemort do to Draco if he found out?

Harry couldn't calm down, the flood of worries and possibilities was endless. He was just a kid. What was he supposed to do? How would he win Voldemort? 

Draco would be in danger if they were together. Voldemort would eventually find out about it, wouldn't he? After all, Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. What would he do to his son for being gay, not even considering being with  _ Harry Potter _ ?


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry...are you okay?" Draco whispered to his companion's ear hugging him with his arms. Harry was mad with himself. His eyes were flooding with tears. He had ruined their moment. He was bothering Draco with his problems, as if he hadn't had enough. 

"I-It's okay, I-I'm alright, I d-don't want t-to bother y-you" Harry responded quietly, his voice breaking. He hated himself for cracking up at such a moment. He didn't want to confront what he felt. Draco held him tighter.

"Harry…" Draco started. Now he too was tearing up. He sat next to Harry, not releasing him from his arms for a second. "N-None of us is okay, Harry. We're b-better of just talking about it you know…" he continued, his cheeks now also full of tears. Harry couldn't argue with that. He knew Draco was right after all…

Draco knew the truth could ruin everything, but the more he waited, the worse it would get, he knew that. He knew this would ruin everything but...he hoped he was wrong, with all his heart

"I-I was c-crying before b-becaus-se…

bec-cause..My f-father wanted me to get to y-your good side...so t-that I c-could persuade y-you to g-get something t-the Dark L-Lord wanted...B-But...I-I...I d-don't want t-to be with h-him...I w-want to be with y-you...the g-good people…" the blonde started, almost whispering. He could feel his throat hurt. Tears now run like rivers down his face, but he had to tell the truth

"I'm…I'm...so s-sorry I didn't t-tell y-yo-" he tried to continue

"Cut it Malfoy." Harry pushed Draco away

Harry's words felt like knives to Draco's heart. His eyes flooded with tears

"We're on opposite sides as it seems. I'm s-sorry but this can't g-go on" He continued. He hated himself for doing this. He knew he would regret it but... Draco was with Voldemort. It would be too dangerous, impossible, to go on like this. His cheeks filled with tears while he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. 

"Have a good life. Don't talk to me again" Harry said as coldly as he could. He wanted to scream how sorry he was to Draco, to kiss him, to hug him.

He had ruined Draco's life. He had to push Draco away. He would be tortured if they knew that they loved each other. And Harry wouldn't let anyone else go through that for him.

Silence fell between the two. None of them talked, as much as they wanted to. Harry got out and put on his clothes again. Then he left, not even looking back at Draco, whose face was flooded with tears. Harry hated himself as he turned around and left, he could feel all of his body aching. He couldn't take it. He ran to his dormitory, thankful that now was too late for people to be patrolling.

Without the one or other knowing, they both cried themselves to sleep. They both hated themselves and they both blamed themselves for that mishap


	16. Chapter 16

Draco still couldn't understand what Harry said to him. But by the time Harry left, he finally did

He had no words

This was it

It was over

His live

His dreams

Gone

He ruined it all

He wished they performed the Cruciatus curse again on him when he got out of the tub. His body was going back to his dormitory on its own.

His mind was blank as tears ran from his eyes like rivers. He wanted all this to end. He wanted all of these things he felt to go away 

To disappear

He wanted to just die

He didn't care about Voldemort

He didn't care about his father

His 'friends'

He didn't care about them

He just wished he could be with Harry

To fall to his feet and beg him for forgiveness

Before he become hollow inside

Before he couldn't feel a thing

Before he was ripped apart

Before he died,

Once and for all

And he wasn't the only one. Harry was at the same state. He hated himself more than he hated Umbridge. More than he hated Snape, more that he hated Voldemort. It was all his fault. He ruined everything. But at least Draco would be better without him. He would find someone else. He knew Draco was sorry. He knew how much he too hated himself. At least know he would hate him instead....Or at least that was what Harry thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Time went on. 5th year has ended, 6th year had already started. Sirius was dead. Lucius Malfoy and some of his Death Eaters had paid a visit at Azkaban prison. Harry knew the prophecy about him and Voldemort. Slughorn was the new Potions Master. Snape was the new DADA teacher. Malfoy was planning something at the Room of Requirement. Malfoy was at the ground floor boy's bathroom

Harry walked there and saw Draco on the ground crying. His heart shattered. Draco was holding his head, whimpering. 

"D-Draco?" 

Harry could feel his eyes starting to sting. Had done that to Draco? Was he crying for him?

Draco froze. He slowly got up and put on the school robe he had thrown next to him earlier.

Harry couldn't help but remember when he had met Draco like that again, in the same bathroom at the last days of 5th year. Harry was still grieving Sirius's death and ended up breaking down at the Great Hall, fortunately running here before anyone saw him. He specifically came here to be all by himself, but saw that he wasn't alone. Draco was standing next to a sink, with his wand on his one hand, making deep cuts to the other. Blood was splattering all over his even paler than usual face and his white shirt, as his face beared a weak smile. But his face almost became translucent when he looked at the mirror and saw Harry standing there,his heart sank, with tears in his eyes. 

"Draco…" he started. He wished he was dead. He hated himself. He wanted to skin himself alive to make up for making Draco like that. He could feel his whole body trembling before he collapsed on the floor. Draco shouted his name, but Harry was already unconscious The next thing he could remembered was waking up at the Hospital Wing. His heart sank, just like it had then. 

"D-Draco…" Harry repeated himself. Draco didn't respond. He turned to Harry. He could now see the blonde's face. He was even paler than usual. His eyes were red with dark circles around them. He was swimming in his clothes. They were too big for him. Harry could see some blood splatter s creeping close to Draco's palms thanks to his cutting habit. It was clear that Draco had been also starving himself as well as cutting himself.

Draco now was trying to leave the bathroom but Harry was quicker and blocked the door. Draco look back at Harry, he was furious but Harry could see the misery in his eyes. 

"Sit down, Draco" Harry told him. He was calculating the best way to say the things he had to say. Draco was still standing, flinching a little at the sound of his name coming from the person that hurt him so much. Harry had already sat on the floor.

"Please, I have to talk to you" Harry told his companion. He was overflowing with guilt.

Draco laughed. Not a nice one, rather a hollow one, a cold one, worse than the laughs he gave Harry the first years at Hogwarts.

"So you changed your mind about the 'never talk to me again' thing huh  _ Potter _ ?" Draco said coldly.

"How's your godfather by the way?" He continued heartlessly. Harry knew Draco didn't mean what he said. His voice was empty, not with the tone he used to have when he teased him.

"Please sit down Draco, don't make me repeat myself" Harry responded. He hated that he was the reason Draco was like this. He should never have said those things to him. 

"Or what Potter, are you going to tell your dead parents if I don-" Draco tried to talk but couldn't. His voice was gone. Harry was hugging him now. Draco's eyes filled with tears again. His knees failed him as he almost collapsed on the floor with Harry's arms and their owners sitting down him

"I'm sorry Draco, for everything" Harry said to Draco. Draco felt like he was melting. The wall he had put around him was now crumbling down. The things he bottled up now broke free. His eyes stung as tears run down his gaunt face.

"I should never have said those things to you. I should have taken you to our side. I should never have pretended I didn't love you, because I do Draco, with all my heart" Harry continued. He couldn't let himself ruin it all again. Draco had opened his heart at him and Harry had teared it apart. He would never do that again. He would win Voldemort. He would end this war. And he would be with Draco, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.


	18. Chapter 18

"N-No you don't Potter" Draco finally said, trying to get up but failing. He pulled away, hesitating from less than a second as he touched Harry's hands to escape them. 

"Let me g-go" Draco said, trying to regain control as he pushed Harry away. But Harry just hugged him tighter. Both of their cheeks were filled with tears. Harry loosen up his hug as Draco was trying to move.

Draco gave up on trying to break their touch, as his whole body was trembling. He stayed petrified for a while, unable to do anything. He then pulled up his sleeves to reveal dozens of scars all over his hands and arms. He then took of his shirt to reveal even  _ more  _ scars all over his torso, as his ribs were showing. 

"What do you think Potter? I made them for you…" Draco whispered, his voice trembling just like his body. "I even lost a bit of weight, hoping you would care for me…" he continued. Life meant absolutely nothing to him if he couldn't have Potter by his side. The blonde then was able to break Harry's hug as the Griffindor was in shock. He put on his shirt and walked out the door, even if his eyes were still flooded with tears.

To say Harry was in shock wasn't close enough. He knew Draco wasn't okay but, he didn't know it was that bad. 

Draco's words were still ringing in his ears. How could he do that to Draco? Didn't he love him? If so, how could he hurt him so much? How could he avoid him, to tell him to never talk to him again, how could he let him do those awful things to himself? How could he?

When Harry finally was able to think clearly, the door had closed behind him. Harry could feel his feelings overpowering him. He immediately got up and knocked open the door. 

He couldn't leave Draco,

Not again


	19. Chapter 19

Draco was running

Running away

Running away from his feelings

From  _ Harry _

From this war

From his mission

From his classmates

From his mother

From his father

From Hogwarts 

From the Magical Community

From everything

Or at least he would, if he hadn't opened the Great Hall doors. If Harry Potter wasn't next to him. If no one stared at them in shock. 

If he could run

If he could run away

If he could run away from his feelings

If he could run away from Harry

If he could run away from this war

If he could run away from his mission

If he could run away from his classmates

If he could run away from his mother

If he could run away from his father

If he could run away from Hogwarts

If he could run away from the Magical Community

If he could run away from everything

But he couldn't

He couldn't because Harry was on his side. Because Harry was in almost all of these things. And he couldn't leave Harry, no matter how much he wanted to. As much as he wanted to break away from Harry's perfect arm. Away from Harry's raven black hair. Away from his slightly tamed skin. Away from his emerald green eyes that now were hidden behind his eyelids, with tears running from them, just like his own.

After all, they couldn't run away from the shocked eyes that we're staring at the Boy who Lived snogging the Slitherin Prince himself

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Harry woke up. He looked next to him and saw his beautiful boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile. He saw in his dream how their whole relationship started, the mistakes as well as the good things he did.

Harry hugged Draco, the 23 year old man now, and fell in his arms again.

The war was over, and in a few hours he would pay a visit to his godson, Ted but right now, he dreamt peacefully.

He had everything he could ever wish for in his life. He was an Auror with Ron, and Hermione was the Minister's Secretary. The Weasley-Grangers had already a little kid, and him and Draco were thinking of adopting. Voldemort was gone, and they were finally free from their pasts. He hugged Draco tighter, drowning in his scent. He ran his hands over the magic tattoo under his boyfriend's collarbone. It was a dragon and a raven cuddling, representing him and Draco. 

They fought together in the Second Wizarding War, Draco being a spy risking his life. He still had the scars on his back from the time he helped them flee Malfoy Manor. Harry teared up again, remembering those dark time in his life. He hated how much Draco had suffered for him. He hated how everyone suffered for him. He hated that people died for him. Innocent people.

But all that mattered to him right now was how happy he felt with Draco.

And that was enough for him. 

_ The end. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! I hope it wasn't too bad, even though it ended with almost no smut oof sorry


	21. Chapter 21

Harry woke up. He looked next to him and saw his beautiful boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile. He saw in his dream how their whole relationship started, the mistakes as well as the good things he did.

Harry hugged Draco, the 23 year old man now, and fell in his arms again.

The war was over, and in a few hours he would pay a visit to his godson, Ted but right now, he dreamt peacefully.

He had everything he could ever wish for in his life. He was an Auror with Ron, and Hermione was the Minister's Secretary. The Weasley-Grangers had already a little kid, and him and Draco were thinking of adopting. Voldemort was gone, and they were finally free from their pasts. He hugged Draco tighter, drowning in his scent. He ran his hands over the magic tattoo under his boyfriend's collarbone. It was a dragon and a raven cuddling, representing him and Draco. 

They fought together in the Second Wizarding War, Draco being a spy risking his life. He still had the scars on his back from the time he helped them flee Malfoy Manor. Harry teared up again, remembering those dark time in his life. He hated how much Draco had suffered for him. He hated how everyone suffered for him. He hated that people died for him. Innocent people.

But all that mattered to him right now was how happy he felt with Draco.

And that was enough for him. 

_ The end. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! I hope it wasn't too bad, even though it ended with almost no smut oof sorry


End file.
